Tentáculos, Everywhere!
by Marii Maro
Summary: Chiaki, Hatori y Yuu se ven involucrados con unos... tentáculos... [las advertencias lo dicen todo...]


_**Declamo que…**__ Sekaiichi Hatsukoi no es de mi propiedad y que este fic no pretende infringir ninguno de los derechos de autor de Shungiku Nakamura._

_**Advertencias:**__ Este fic contiene… violación por tentáculos, inflación en la zona abdominal e… implantación… extraña…_

_A/N:__ En resumen… creo que las advertencias y el título lo dicen todo… Es la primera vez que escribo algo así, hasta desconfío de la calidad de este fic, pero… si no lo publico lo terminaré borrando y… ¡qué mejor que practicar y…! ¿hacer locuras?_

_Si les gusta, genial, me encantaría saberlo y si tienen alguna observación, algo en lo que falló o como que simplemente no funcionó la narración o desarrollo, me dicen. ¿Quién sabe?, tal vez esta no sea la única locura perver que escriba xDD_

_PD: Disculpen el pésimo título, de verdad que no se me ocurría nada xDD_

* * *

**Tentáculos, ****Everywhere****!**

* * *

"_**(…)**_

…separó más sus piernas y con un tentáculo fino, penetró su cuerpo de a poco. Yanase se estremeció y gritó por ayuda al sentir su cuerpo ser invadido de esa manera tan extraña, pero el tentáculo no se detuvo, entró más allá de lo que un pene común y corriente haría, asustándolo.

- No… por favor, no… -rogó buscando la manera de escapar, pero sin éxito.

El tentáculo fino se detuvo de repente, en medio de su intromisión y empezó a crecer en grosor. Yuu no sabía qué estaba sucediendo y no quería ver, sólo sintió su interior ser forzado a expandirse y algo líquido llenarlo. A un lado estaba Chiaki, pasando por lo mismo o peor. Atado por completo, su cuerpo se mantenía suspendido en el aire, con dos tentáculos penetrándolo uno por la boca, quien sabe hasta dónde, y otro por el ano. Ambos amigos estaban siendo violados por una especie extraña que ya no sabían de donde venía.

Cuando Yuu llegó a trabajar, se encontró con la sorpresa de ver a su amigo, bañado en lágrimas y luchando de cualquier forma contra unos tentáculos que lo estaban desnudando. Hatori también estaba presente, pero sólo en cuerpo. Al parecer los tentáculos habían plantado unos huevos en su cuerpo que se desarrollaron y sin cuidado buscaron cómo salir… destrozándolo para salir por su vientre… Y ahora eran esos mismos tentáculos que lo estaban atando y preparando como lo habían hecho antes los que estaban con Chiaki.

De pronto escuchó una gran cantidad de líquido caer y al abrir los ojos pudo ver que el origen provenía de su cuerpo, ni sintió cuando el primer tentáculo que lo penetraba había salido de él y mucho menos cuando el líquido había llenado su interior para luego caer. Aterrado, miró a Chiaki y lo que vio no lo ayudó en nada. Su vientre estaba hinchado y si se fijaba bien a cada segundo iba creciendo más y más, marcándose cada vez más la forma de los tentáculos.

- ¡No!, por favor, no le hagan nada… -volvió a rogar al temer que destrozaran su cuerpo y lo dejaran como a Hatori, no podía soportar la idea de que alguno de los dos terminara igual que el editor.

- ¿Tienes miedo? –preguntó una voz extraña, de desconocido origen. No intentó responder, pero sí gritar hasta que un tentáculo invadió su boca. Entonces la voz continuó-. No tienes de qué temer, te vamos a preparar adecuadamente…

Los tentáculos que se enredaban en sus brazos lo elevaron hasta dejarlo a una altura similar a la que estaba Chiaki. El tentáculo dentro de su boca se movió sólo hasta la amígdala, provocándole nauseas, y fue moviéndose para entrar de a poco más y más al esófago. Los tentáculos de sus piernas sólo sujetaron el cuerpo en alto, exponiendo sus partes bajas, para su vergüenza, hacia la puerta de entrada de la oficina donde estaba.

Con un sonido ahogado de su garganta volvió a intentar resistirse y juntar las piernas, pero ni se movieron sus cadenas, no pudo luchar contra ellas y menos contra el nuevo que ingresaba por su retaguardia.

Volvió a ser penetrado sin cuidado por un grueso tentáculo que casi se deslizó por su cuerpo gracias al tentáculo anterior. Nuevamente sus entrañas se vieron estiradas y su cuerpo empezó a sentir unos espasmos. El tentáculo llegó hasta donde Yuu gritó del dolor, señal de que había llegado a zonas más estrechas de sus entrañas. También fue embistiéndolo entonces, abriéndose paso por la presión que realizaba después de cada golpe. Esto no lo excitaba, sólo lo asustaba más y la vista que tenía de Chiaki no lo ayudaba.

El vientre de Chiaki seguía creciendo, parecía que en cualquier minuto iba a explotar por el daño y gran tamaño que los tentáculos provocaban. Sus ojos estaban perdidos, idos en alguna parte de la habitación y las lágrimas ya no salían, lo único líquido que salía de su cuerpo era una especie de esperma blanca acuosa, escapando de sus labios, ano y… ¿miembro? Pues sí, también de su miembro. Su cuerpo era explotado por aquellos orificios y Yuu no sabía qué pensar. No entendía lo que sucedía, ya no más. ¿Acaso iban a morir como Hatori y terminar con sus tripas llenas de una especie extraña?

No quería, pero pronto sintió su cuerpo estremecerse por cierto placer. No entendió cómo o porqué, pero ahora, con el ingreso de un segundo tentáculo, su cuerpo lo empezó a contradecir llevándolo al placer. El segundo tentáculo se enfocaba en golpear su próstata hasta desesperarlo. El tentáculo de su boca expulsó otro líquido en él, llenando su esófago hasta casi ahogarlo y salió, aun escupiendo el líquido. Lo que quedaba de su ropa terminó por romperse y dejarlo completamente desnudo. Nuevamente el tentáculo volvió a su boca, bajando peligrosamente por su esófago y dividiéndose en dos haciendo que la otra mitad pasara por su cuerpo, rodeando sus pectorales y caderas, terminando su recorrido en su miembro que ya estaba erecto.

Sin prepararlo ni esperar, el tentáculo se agudizó e introdujo en su uretra, a su vez que sus pezones eran explorados por otros mini tentáculos. De a poco su vientre fue creciendo y una extraña calidez lo invadió. Tanto su boca como recto y ano estaban siendo embestidos por estos… monstruosos invasores. El mundo desapareció y ahora su angustia era lo único que podía sentir. Veía su vientre crecer cada vez más y más, no podía creer el punto hasta el que lo estaban llevando, y nuevamente escuchó una voz hablarle.

- Ahora viene lo mejor. En unos minutos tu cuerpo recibirá mi semilla y crecerá en tu cuerpo un nuevo ser. Le darás vida a más de mi especie y nos ayudarás a que evitemos nuestra extinción. Es una lástima que tu amigo no haya sido obediente y nos haya obligado a plantarla antes de tiempo. Sin la preparación adecuada, la incubadora se termina por romper, pero tu cuerpo está respondiendo tan bien que si tienes suerte podrás darme tres descendientes y seguir funcionando…

Finalmente su cuerpo empezó a convulsionar y los tentáculos drenaron en él más líquido. Sintió que finalmente su cuerpo se iba a rendir, que finalmente se iba a desgarrar, pero en vez de ello los tentáculos se retiraron, sujetándolo sólo por los brazos y piernas. Pero tampoco era como si pudiera sentirlo, su cuerpo estaba entumecido y ya sólo sentía lo que veía, y para lo único que tenía ojos era para su inmenso vientre que se removía dolorosamente.

- Por favor… por favor, no más… no-ah… ¡aaah! ¡AAAAAAAAHHH! –su espalda se arqueó y su ano empezó a arder, volviendo a ser expandido-. En serio, no más… ¡no más! ¡Por favor! ¡AAAAHH!

Y lentamente lo vio. Múltiples tentáculos salir por ahí, golpeando en su vientre buscando otra forma, pero finalmente saliendo sólo por ahí abajo. Sintió como si le hubieran dado cinco patadas en el estómago y finalmente su cuerpo caer rendido.

- Misión cumplida. Dime, Yuu –rió la extraña voz, recién tomando forma delante suyo y aproximándose para acariciarle el rostro-, ¿no te gustaría ver a tus hijos? Me diste más de los que esperaba, ¡fueron cinco!, y se ven tan sanos. Además tu cuerpo ya se está recuperando, sí que respondió bien a la preparación previa… -sonrió tocándolo, haciendo que gimiera un poco del dolor-. Somos compatibles, ¿ves? Ni una mujer había sido capaz de albergar a más de uno y menos sobrevivir. ¿Sabes lo especial que te convierte esto?

- Chi… ¿Y Chiaki…?

- ¿Tu amigo…? Pues su cuerpo al parecer era demasiado frágil y terminó por romperse. Al final no era tan buena incubadora como parecía…

Ante eso, Yanase volvió a mirar su entorno y ahí lo vio. Chiaki tirado en el suelo, en un charco de sangre, con su vientre desgarrado y sus entrañas esparcidas. Quiso llorar, pero ni energía tenía para dejarse liberar alguna.

- No… Chiaki… -simplemente sollozó en un ronco lamento.

El ser tomó su rostro a la fuerza y con una sonrisa se puso frente a él, para que se vieran a los ojos.

- ¿Tanto así lo amabas? –preguntó sin abrir los propios-. Si quieres, puedo repararlo, de todos modos tengo que reparar a Hatori-san, sin él me quedo sin sub-jefe y se me va a complicar la vida en el trabajo. Te propongo algo. Yo reparo a Yoshikawa-sensei, pero a cambio tú te entregas a mi –Yuu lo miró con los ojos bañados en lágrimas y sólo gimoteó intentando evitar su contacto-. ¿No es mucho pedir, o sí?

- ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué yo… Mino-san…?

- Eso es simple –se acercó y lo besó, acariciando con algo de fuerza su vientre, reacomodando todo lo que no había vuelto por sí solo a su lugar-: porque tú eres el único que puede albergar a mis hijos y mantener viva a mi raza. Lo único que tienes que hacer es entregarte a mí por completo y Yoshikawa-sensei vivirá nuevamente. Prometo cuidarte muy bien.

Yuu intentó moverse, quería alejar sus manos que sólo lo hacían sentir dolor y escapar, pero su cuerpo ya no tenía energía y sólo se dejó hacer. Su vista se enfocó en su vientre, mirando cómo Kanade reacomodaba sus entrañas y hacía que volvieran a su lugar, hasta se sorprendió al ver que su piel estirada volvía a su longitud original, sin siquiera tener una marca del estiramiento forzoso que soportó.

- ¿Hay algo que no te guste de mi propuesta?

Levantó la vista al rostro serio del "_editor_" y después de unos segundos la enfocó en sus amigos del instituto. Mordiéndose el labio, respondió.

- No quiero que duela…

- Sólo duele la primera vez, te lo prometo… -besó su frente.

- No quiero ser una incubadora…

- Pero si es para eso que te quiero –se quejó haciendo un puchero.

- ¿Sólo para eso, no seré nada más? –su mirada, cansada, se contrajo de dolor al imaginar la vida que el ser tenía planeada para él.

- No te entiendo, habla bien y dime ¿qué es lo que quieres? –Yuu cerró sus ojos, al fin llorando, haciendo reaccionar al editor- ¿Eh? ¿Y ahora qué te hice? Maldición, Yuu, si no me dices nada, ¿cómo esperas que te entienda?

Le tomó un poco de tiempo, pero finalmente, mirándolo a los ojos, aclaró su pensar en un grito.

- ¿Qué acaso no es obvio lo que sucede? ¿O lo que me hiciste? Ya tienes a tus hijos, no necesitas más de mí, ¿o qué? ¿Acaso quieres que también sea la incubadora de tus nietos? –con la poca fuerza que pudo recolectar golpeó sus hombros-. No quiero que Chiaki muera, pero… no puedo vivir así… No quiero…

La mirada y el cuerpo de Yuu, lentamente, iban perdiendo su consciencia y ya no tenía a qué aferrarse.

- No… no acepto, no voy a ser tu… incubadora, nunca más… -sus ojos se cerraron, brillando con esa fuerte determinación que solo él tenía.

- Tu cuerpo ya está conquistado, pequeño Yuu –acarició su cabeza, esperando a que se durmiera-, es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que tu corazón y cabeza también lo sean…

**____****(…)**"

* * *

_A/N:__ por cierto, mueren personajes xDD Si sé, es un pésimo final, Mino-san apareció de la nada y Chiaki murió cuando Yuu no estaba cuerdo…_


End file.
